Draco Dearest
by Draco's Gurl
Summary: KISSING ALERT!!!!! A Draco/Hermione romance. With a twist.
1. Beginnings

AN: All of the characters are JK Rowlings. I will only way this once. I only own the plot. Finally, a fan fic that goes the way I want it to :-)

  
  


*****

Hermione Granger, now a sixth year at Hogwarts, looked up from her breakfast and across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin table. That was where Draco Malfoy always sat, squished between his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had always liked Draco, but her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, hated him.....

  
  


"Herm, are you staring at the Hufflepuffs again?" Harry asked.

  
  


"No way," she snapped back.

  
  


"Ok, um, don't eat me, but what classes do we have today?"

  
  


"Double Potions with Slytherin, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and Herbology."

  
  


"That it?" Harry was scribbling down her answer.

  
  


"And Care of Magical Creatures."

  
  


"K, thanks Herm." Harry got up and left the table. Hermione grabbed her books and trailed after Harry.

  
  


Hermione attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was now sixteen, and in her sixth year. She, Ron, and Harry were all in Gryfinndor, one of the four houses. Each house was named after one of the four founders, who were Godric Gryfinndor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Draco was in Slytherin. Draco........

  
  


"Hey, mudblood!" Draco yelled at her. "Got any kisses from Potty today?"

  
  


Hermione wheeled around and slapped him.

  
  


"No, I haven't, but I'd be careful Malfoy. You keep forgetting that I am the Transfiguration Queen. Pick and animal Malfoy. Any Animal."

  
  


"Look, Granger," he whispered. "I wanna talk to you. Will you wait after Potions?"

  
  


"Sure. But hurry or you'll be waiting until after dinner to talk. I don't have any spares today." Hermione walked inside the classroom and waited for Snape to begin.

  
  


"Today, we will be doing Love Potions. Now, the Ministry of Magic has outlawed these, but sixth years are required to spend two week on them." With that intro, Snape got out his ingredients and kept talking. "The main ingredients in this potion are wolfsbane, dragon blood, and unicorn horn....." Hermione dozed off.

  
  


"Hermione, wake up, class is done. You slept through the whole thing." Ron poked her.

  
  


"Did you take notes?"

  
  


"Yep. You really should drop Arithmancy. You're exhausted."

  
  


"I have to hurry. Malfoy needs to talk with me."

  
  


"What the he-"

  
  


"RON, HELP!"

  
  


"Don't worry, I'll take you're stuff to charms. Go talk to the Death Eater."

  
  


"Ron...." Hermione said warningly,

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


Hermione rushed out of the classroom.

  
  


*****

  
  


_Where is she? _Draco thought._ I don't want to wait any longer to tell her how I feel. I can't believe I'm in love with a mudblood. My father is gonna kill me._

  
  


"Draco?" Hermione called out. "Where are you?"

  
  


"Over here." He stepped out of the shadows.

  
  



	2. The Lover Strikes

Finally, ch. 2 is here!!! I didn't get much review of the last chapter in a week, please tell your friends about this story. Thanx to:

Prongs, Meriadoc, Michelle Ravel, annnnnd, my first reviewer, HERMIONE L. GRANGER!!!

Look out for ch. 3, I'm in the process of writing it!  
  


*****

"I'm glad you came. I was starting to think that Potter had talked you out of coming."  
  


"Well, I'm here now. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him.  
  


"This is really weird, so I'm just gonna say it quickly. I really really really like you and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me and maybe be my girlfriend."  
  


"Malfoy, this is actually normal at this age." Hermione smirked.  
  


"Shut up. Just answer, I'm getting really nervous."  
  


"Well Malfoy, I will not go to the Yule Ball with you and I will definitely not be your girlfriend. I like Harry way to much." (DISS! DISS! DISS! And you ppl thought there was no twist! TWIST! TWIST! TWIST!)

"But I - "  
  


"Look, Malfoy, is that it? I don't want to be late for Charms." Hermione walked out of the Dungeon.  
  


Draco just stood there, stunned. Girls couldn't resist him. Damnit, he was a rich, sexy Quidditch player. Girls lined up to date him. He could have any girl he wanted. Except Hermione. Damn Mudblood.

*****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TALK WITH MALFOY?" Harry yelled at Ron. "HE PROBABLY JUST USED _AVADA KEDRAVA_ ON HER. IF SHE'S DEAD, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!"  
  


"ALL MY FAULT?" Ron yelled back. "I'm not the one who has loved her since day 1 and never talked to her about it!"  
  


"Gee, Harry, I didn't know you loved me." Hermione announced as she entered the common room.  
  


Ron gave Harry a shove.  
  


"Yeah, um, hi Herm." Harry was shifting awkwardly. "So, at the incessant pressure of Ron, my ex-friend, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball. With Me."  
  


_Oh my god. Two invitations to the Yule Ball in one day. Aren't I the lucky bitch!_  
  


"Uh, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry, I would love to go the ball with you!"  
  


"Great!" Harry scooped Hermione up into his arms and gave her a huge kiss. Hermione could have stayed there forever.  
  


*****

Meanwhile, a young Slytherin was telling Malfoy all about the events he had just witnessed.  
  


"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked.  
  


"Yep. They were kissing when I left."  
  


"Weasel was there?"

"Yep."  
  


"Potter is soooooo gonna pay for this."


	3. Author's Note -> Very Important

Okay, due to problems with the fact that I haven't gotten any reviews, and the fact that I am in love with my other story, "When Fury Hits Hogwarts",

I am going to leave Draco Dearest where it is for a while. Once I get 20 reviews (total, so only 10 ppl actually have to review each of the chapters) I will post it ASAP.

  
  


Thanx To All Of My Reviewers, 

Draco's Gurl


	4. Where Art Thou?

Finally, ch. 2 is here!!! I didn't get much review of the last chapter in a week, please tell your friends about this story. Thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  


Oh, and I know that The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan should have graduated, but I don't really care. And if you like/semi-like Cho, this chapter is not recommended. Lots of Cho bashing.  
  


ALSO: Chapter 4 should be out in about a two weeks. I hope. I suffer from Term 3 work overload. I have no time. It's 2:21 AM as I type this.  


*****  
  


"Oh my god! Has Potter seen the snitch?" Lee Jordan's voice blared over the pitch. "Darn, false alarm! Bell and Spinnet are passing the Quaffle back and forth, nearing the Slytherin goal. Flint getting read - YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!!"  


"Jordan, I'm warning you." The menacing voice of Professor McGonagall came over the PA.  


"Sorry ma'am. The Gryffindor Beaters are hitting nice and hard, yech, Flint just got a bludger in the head -"  
*****  


"C'MON HARRY! FIND THE SNITCH! GO GRYFINNDOR!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Herm, don't worry, Harry always gets the snitch." Ron muttered, watching the 

sky.  


"But Ron, they're playing Slytherin!"  


"And Malfoy. You're right, Harry needs to find the snitch."  


"GO HARRY! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" They both 

screamed.  
  


*****  
  


"Go Harry, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, Go Harry, Go-o Go Harry! Go Gryfinndor!" Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, yelled.  


All of the Ravenclaws stared at Cho.  


"What? They're playing Slytherin!"

  


*****  
  


"Ok, the snitch has definitely been seen!" The voice of Lee Jordan came over the pitch. "Potter and Malfoy are both heading towards the Gryfinndor goal. Annnd, Potter has the snitch! GRYFINNDOR BEATS SLYTHERIN, 220 TO 60!!!!!!"

*****  
  


"Hi Cho!" Harry yelled across the pitch, towards the Ravenclaw.  
  
"Hi Harry! Great game." Cho walked towards him.  


"Thanks. So, when do I get to beat you?"  
  
"Never."  


"Yeah, oh well. I had better get in there, will you wait for me?"  


"Sure."   
  


Harry walked towards the change rooms, whistling to himself.  


_One Hour Later....._  
  
"So, you're finally out."  


"Obviously. Look, sorry to stand you up, but Fred and George swiped some food from the kitchen."  


"Okay." Cho gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "I'd better get going then."  
  


"Oh no you don't." Harry pulled Cho close and kissed her.  
  


*****  
  


"Ron, have you seen Harry?"  
  


"Sorry Herm."  
  


"S'okay. Bye."  
  


"Yeah. Bye."  
  


_I wonder where Harry is. _Hermione thought._ He had better not be with that Ravenclaw slut, Cho Chang. I swear, if he is, I'll kill him._  
  


As Hermione walked by one of Filch's many broom closets, she heard rustling and giggling coming from the closet. Hermione muttered '_Alohomora_' and opened the door.  
  


"HARRY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione yelled.  
  


"Um..... celebrating?"  
  


"No, you are making out with some cheap whore, right after a Quidditch match! The whole of Gyrfinndor has been waiting for the last hour!"  
  


"Hey, I'm not a whore!" Cho protested.  
  


"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "Harry, let's go to the tower. I'm first in line to kill you." Hermione grabbed Harry and dragged him towards Gryfinndor Tower, leaving Cho in the broom closet.  
  


"Herm, listen, I'm really sorry."  
  


"Listen to me, you little bastard. You were making out with some cheap whore, and you aren't even drunk! Not to mention she's a Ravenclaw. I'll bet she was trying to put you out of commision for the next game."  
  


"Hermi!"  
  


"Listen Potter, if I ever catch you around Cho again, I will personally use the killing curse on you. And I don't care if you've already survived it."  
  


"Hermione, can we go to the tower now?"  
  


"We're there you dumb ass."  
  


"Fine. _Petrificus Totalus_."  
  


*****  
  


"Harry," Ginny stammered. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  


"Ginny, she came onto me."  
  


"Not according to Hermione."  
  


"How would she know?"  
  


"She did some memory spell. It showed her what happened."  
  


"What!?!?!?"  
  


"It's something that Lockhart taught her when he was teaching DADA."  
  


"What a git!"  
  


"Who?"  
  


"Lockhart and Hermione."  
  


"Harry....."  
  


*****  
  


_ How could he do this to me? _Hermione thought as she ran down the hall. She had no idea where she was headed, she just 

had to get away_. Hey, isn't that Cho?_  
  


"Hermione! Wait!" Cho cried as Hermione ran past her. Hermione spun on her

heel to face Cho.  
  


"What do you want?" Hermione snapped.  
  


"I wanted to apologise."  
  


"How nice." Hermione said with an evil gleam in her eyes. "By the way, Cho, do you like frogs?"  
  


"Not really."  
  


"Oh well. You may want to start liking them. Tamersana."  
  


"Herm! Hold up!" Harry was tearing down the hall towards her. "What's with the frog?" He picked up Cho when he got close to her.  
  


"Oh, that's Cho Chang."  
  


"What? But...." Harry was to late. Hermione was already gone.  
  


*****  
  


_ I can't believe that I turned someone into a frog! _Hermione thought as she headed towards a secret corridor._ Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to kill me._  
  


*****  
  


_My god, do I ever hate Lucius. 'Join the Dark Side'. All of his 'I love Voldemort' crap. Sure dad, I believe you. Thank god the Aurors carted him off to Azkaban.  
_  
  
  


Suddenly, Draco heard crying from inside the wall. A quick glance around told him he was at the secret corridor that lead to the Slytherin Common Room. Making sure no one else was around, he tapped the statue of Salazar Slytherin that guarded the corridor, and muttered 'Decent to Hell ', then walked inside. He was shocked by what he saw.  
  


"Hermione?" He gasped.  
  


"Yes."  
  


"How did you get in? Only Slytherins know the password?"  
  


"_Alohomora_  opened it right up."  
  


"But...."  
  


"You know why I came here, right?"  
  


"Yeah, sorry." Hermione burst into tears. "Hermione, don't cry." He hugged her, which was sort of awkward since they were both sitting.  
  


"Okay." She as still sniffling. "By the way, why did you ask me to the ball?"  
  


"Oh, you didn't hear? The Aurors finally proved that Lucius is a Death Eater. He's in Azkaban for life. He lost control over me.  
  


"Seriously?"  
  


"Yes. And Narcissa divorced him. It wasn't a practical marriage for her."  
  


"Oh."  
  


"Look, Hermione, don't kill me or anything, but I wanted to ask you again. Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  


"Sure. I can hardly go with Harry, and I got brand new robes. It would be a waste not to use them.  
  


*****  
  


Thanks to all of my reviewers -

Hermione L. Granger, Michelle Ravel, Meriadoc, Prongs, Lady Hermione, Draco's Cutie Gal, Hermione Malfoy, Hermione and Harry Potter, ~slytheringoddess~, Sarah Black, D/H Shipper, Percy Weasley, ZONKOFRED, The Cat, Someone Who's Not Me, Ginger Donahue, Rei, Myst, Angel Resurrection, Jan Girl, Dementia, Derek Barnes (go on MSN!!!), Draco's Gurl. This puts me up to 27 reviews, some of you reviewed twice. Oh, no new chapter until I hit 40 reviews.  
  


Luv You All

Draco's Gurl


End file.
